El mejor regalo
by Deraka
Summary: Kyo Kusanagi siempre supo que no era un chico normal. Poseía aquel don propio de su clan, su misión era terminar con la vida de su mayor rival... y odiaba el día de su cumpleaños. ¿Podrá cierto pelirrojo hacerle cambiar de opinión respecto a lo último?


**El mejor regalo.**

_By_: Deraka

¿Sabes? Desde siempre he sabido que no era un chico normal y corriente. A fin de cuentas, ¿Cuántos estudiantes de secundaria conoces que sepan manejar las llamas como si se tratase de un juego? Vale, tampoco es que hubiera muchos capaces de hacer brotar fuego púrpura, pero estamos hablando de mí y no de ti.

A decir verdad, esa no era la única de mis rarezas. Nunca le he contado a nadie la razón, pero desde siempre he odiado el día de mi cumpleaños, por no querer no quería ni celebrarlo, ni oír hablar del tema. Cuando veía que se acercaba aquella maldita fecha hacía lo imposible por escabullirme, no quería fiestas ni tartas, ni estúpidas canciones de felicitación. Y lo que menos podía desear en el mundo era recibir algún tipo de regalo.

Porque ¿sabes? Hubo un día en el que llegué a la conclusión de que aquel día estaba gafado para mí, de que cualquier cosa que recibía en esa fecha estaba destinada a tener el peor de los finales imaginables.

Ya desde que tenía los 7 años lo creí. Recuerdo perfectamente recibir de manos de mi madre el que consideré en el acto el más maravilloso regalo de mi corta vida: aquel cachorrillo de Golden Retriever que miraba con sus ojitos negros y brillantes y olisqueaba curioso mi mano, el tacto suave de su pelaje y su forma de ladrar cuando me veía llegar. El fue, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo conmigo, mi mejor y más fiel amigo, mi compañero de juegos. Y no podía ni quería desear otra cosa que no fuera que aquél vínculo durase para siempre.

Aún hoy sigo preguntándome cómo se le pudo a alguien olvidar el cerrar la verja del jardín, cómo a él se le pudo ocurrir el salir de casa y cruzar la calle, cómo aquél que conductor fue incapaz de verlo. Creo que no recuerdo haber llorado tanto en mi vida como el día en el que uno de los sirvientes me entregó su cuerpecito sin vida, cuando no hacía ni seis meses, a pesar de que a mí se me antojara casi una vida, que compartíamos juegos y travesuras. Y a pesar de que mi padre desdeñó mi dolor, tratando de hacerme ver la inutilidad de lagrimear de tal modo por un simple animal, yo sentí que había perdido más un amigo que una mascota. Y a pesar de la insistencia de mi madre, me negué en rotundo a comprar otro cachorrillo, porque los momentos que había vivido con él no podían ser rememorados por mucho que buscase un sustituto.

Supongo que pensarás que es una absoluta niñería, y que si ésa es mi única razón para detestar esa fecha es que estoy mal de la cabeza. Pero aún hubo más regalos recibidos el 12 de Diciembre que no me trajeron más que tristeza.

El año en que cumplí 15, la chica por la que llevaba dos años suspirando me invitó al parque de atracciones, a modo de celebración. Recuerdo que dije un montón de tonterías entre los nervios y la emoción de estar así con ella, interiormente no paraba de repetirme a mí mismo que aquella sería la primera y última vez que Yuki me invitaría a salir. Lo que menos esperaba fue que aquél mismo día, en lo alto de aquella noria, y tras una torpe declaración y un beso de por medio, recibí otro maravilloso regalo que me hizo reconciliarme con mi fecha de nacimiento al menos durante un tiempo.

Pero todo tiene que terminar alguna vez. Aunque tu te empeñes en agarrarte a un imposible, aunque desees retroceder en el tiempo a los días en los que todo era perfecto. Pasé muchos y muy buenos momentos con Yuki, y aún hoy la sigo queriendo a pesar de todo lo que nos dijimos cuando terminamos bruscamente con nuestro noviazgo. Tardamos demasiado tiempo en darnos cuenta que no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, podíamos cultivar una gran amistad, pero el amor no llegó al siguiente 12 de Diciembre.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños, aquél en el que Benimaru casi logra matarme de un infarto al descubrir ante mí la moto que llevaba tantísimo tiempo anhelando con una banda que ponía "Feliz cumpleaños, Kyo". Shingo estaba a su lado, sonriendo también, y tendiéndome la cazadora de cuero que me había quedado mirando en aquella tienda como diez minutos haría un par de semanas. No recuerdo cuantos minutos estuve hasta que pude articular palabra, lo que sí recuerdo fue la sensación de recorrer la carretera a toda velocidad, con el viento invernal dándome de lleno en la cara, revolviéndome el pelo. La moto temblado bajo mis manos, con aquel característico sonido que tenía al acelerar y que era música para mis oídos. El tacto suave de la cazadora que se ceñía a mi cuerpo. Aquél camión emergiendo de la curva, como una bestia amenazante. Sentí pánico, puedes reírte, pero llegué a convencerme de que iba a morir allí. Recuerdo el sonido de los neumáticos al derrapar contra la carretera, el profundo sonido del claxon proveniente de aquella mole de acero, la moto inclinándose hasta caer yo de ella, el potente olor a gasolina, los hierros machacados entrelazándose entre sí… y el dolor extenderse por todo mi cuerpo.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue despertar en una cama de hospital, sorprendiendo a los médicos por mi rápida mejoría. Te puedes imaginar como quedaron tanto la moto como la cazadora de mis sueños. ¡Y en un tiempo récord! Aquella fue lo que me convenció definitivamente de que algún tipo de divinidad, estrella, destino o como demonios quieras llamarlo había señalado la fecha de mi cumpleaños como el foco para que se sucedieran mis peores desgracias a modo de regalos. En más de una ocasión creí recibir el presente perfecto, maravilloso. Y lo único que trajo consigo fue dolor y amargura.

Y es por eso por lo que tengo tanto pánico ahora.

Pensarás que soy patético, pero aún me queda un acontecimiento más por recordar, y fue justo al año siguiente. Cuando cumplí los dieciocho, ese mismo día recibí otro "regalo" por parte de mi padre.

Fuiste tú.

Dudo mucho que tú te acuerdes de la fecha en la que nos presentaron, forjando así nuestra eterna rivalidad. Pero yo _sí_ la recuerdo, porque fue un 12 de Diciembre gélido como pocos, y tus cabellos me parecieron tan rojos que casi podían alejar un poco el frío que me agrietaba los labios. Sentí el rencor y la sed de sangre en tus ojos, y sé que tú sentiste la arrogancia y afán de diversión en los míos. La primera impresión al ver lo que se había creado para nosotros, aquel odio milenario que nos obligaría a enfrentarnos hasta que uno de los dos cayese muerto, fue que era sin duda alguna el peor regalo de toda mi vida, si es que se le podía llamar "regalo", claro.

Sabrás tan bien como yo lo que sucedió ese día, y lo que se vino sucediendo a partir de entonces. Fueron muchos días, meses, años dedicados a odiarte, a pelear contra ti, a proferir y recibir burlas, llamaradas y golpes. A oírte gritar que te pertenecía, y que por ello nadie salvo tú podía matarme, el escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando dijiste aquellas palabras fue el principio de todo. Eso y tu cabello tan rojo, tan suave, que tanto quería apartar para que dejara de ocultar tu rostro.

Sin duda alguna, no soy en absoluto parecido a ningún chico de mi edad. No solo por mi apellido, ni por mi don, ni por mi manía hacia mi cumpleaños… sino por haber sido tan condenadamente estúpido como para haberme enamorado de tal forma de la persona a la que debo, y que me debe, matar.

Pero esa es la verdad, y supongo (más bien es obvio) que ahora lo sabes. Aquí estás, tendido a mi lado, desnudo bajo las sábanas. Tus ojos están cerrados, tu respiración es lenta y regular, embriagadora. Tan diferente a como hace unos minutos estábamos, tú sobre mí, con tus profundas pupilas perforando mi ser, tu boca dejando escapar continuos jadeos, tus manos impregnadas en lujuria recorriéndome entero. Tu voz, gimiendo, gritando mi nombre. Tus labios, oh Dios, tus labios sobre los míos, posesivos, invadiéndome, robándome el aire, excitándome.

Y todo ha pasado tan deprisa que ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a preguntártelo: ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué, de entre todos los días has venido a elegir éste, 12 de Diciembre, que tan mal augurio supone para mí?, ¿Por qué, si de entre todos los regalos que recibí en mi vida tú tendrías que haber sido el más odiado?, ¿Por qué no deja de aterrorizarme la idea de que esto terminará como siempre me ha pasado, como parece ser mi destino?.

Contéstame, Iori Yagami. Júrame que jamás me abandonarás, que nunca me dejarás ir. Ríete de mi odio hacia este día y demuéstrame lo equivocado que estoy. Vuelve a amarme como hoy lo has hecho, pero en una fecha totalmente diferente, bésame todos los días y borra la incertidumbre de mi corazón. Haz que ambos podamos arder para siempre en el fuego que es nuestra pasión, pero nunca dejes que el amor se consuma y se vuelva cenizas. Sé que no es propio de mí pedir ayuda, y menos aún a mi rival. Sé que hoy te he mostrado una parte de mí que quizás jamás esperabas conocer, del mismo modo que tú lo has hecho. Pero ahora, más que nunca en mi vida, quiero recibir el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de toda mi vida.

Tú. Para siempre.

-.-.-

El pelirrojo, que aún dormitaba ajeno al cúmulo de pensamientos que invadían la mente del moreno, se movió ligeramente para asombro de Kyo, el cual siquiera se atrevió a respirar. Iori palpó ligeramente hasta tocar el cuerpo que yacía a su lado, entreabrió sus ojos del color de la sangre y le dirigió una mirada que lo hizo estremecer.

Con un rápido, y quizás algo brusco, movimiento, rodeó su cintura y lo atrajo hacia su pecho, haciendo que oyera los latidos de su corazón y sintiera el subir y bajar de su pecho.

-Hace frío.- murmuró en su oído.- Quédate aquí, toda la noche.

Kyo tragó saliva.

-Estamos a Diciembre. Todas las noches va a hacer frío.- al no recibir respuesta inmediata a sus palabras, el Kusanagi comenzó a pensar que el pelirrojo se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

-Entonces quédate aquí todas las noches, hasta que se vaya el frío.- y lejos de tranquilizarse por sus palabras, Kyo se asustó aún más. Porque el frío no duraba todo el año, ni toda la vida. Porque sus palabras parecían insinuar que su idilio solo llegaría hasta el final del invierno, y no más allá de él.

-¿Sólo hasta que se vaya el frío…?- aunque trató de disimularlo como bien pudo, su voz sonaba demasiado trémula. Y ésta vez no pudo aguantar el breve lapso de silencio que siguió a su pregunta. - ¿Iori?

-Yo siempre he sido de pasar frío… siempre.

Y ahora Kyo se sintió temblar, pero de alegría. Aquellas simples palabras encerraban un profundo significado, uno que hacía que las dudas y temores del castaño se disolvieran de golpe.

"Siempre…"

-Gracias.- susurró contra su pecho, sonriendo.

-¿Gracias por qué?- la voz del pelirrojo sonaba extrañada mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos de Kyo.

-Por ser mi mejor regalo.

**OWARI**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**NA:**

¡Este es el primer fic del KOF que publico aquí! -Deraka tirando confeti- Wiiiii!!! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, sé que llego dos días tarde del cumpleaños de mi Kyo-chan (pero ey! más vale tarde que nunca! xD). Siendo sincera, no era esta la idea original que tenía sobre el fic del cumpleaños de Kyo, pero parece que la "otra idea" no quiso salir ni a tiros, y como estaba empeñada en escribir un fic por el cumple de mi Kyo-chan (era hacerle esperar demasiado. ¡Si escribí antes uno para Iori que para él!) tuve que improvisar sobre la marcha. En un principio el fic no me convenció demasiado por lo que decidí no publicarlo aquí (como me pasó ya en repetidas ocasiones). Pero tras un par de lecturas y corregir cositas aquí y allá decidí subirlo. Al final no creo que me quedara _tan_ mal (en especial hacia el final), pero tampoco creo que sea de mis mejores fics, demasiado dulces para ser Iori y Kyo, creo yo, pero es que me moría de ganas de hacer un IorixKyo con todas las de la ley (no un fic oneside, o con final abierto), hacía _mucho_ que no escribía nada para este fandom (creo que se nota ne? xD.)

Me encantaría leer vuestras opiniones en forma de lindos reviews, ¿me harías ese gran regalo? xDD.

Ya solo me queda decir….

¡¡¡¡OTANJOUBI OMEDETEOU KYOOOOO!!!!!

¡¡VIVA EL IORIXKYO!!

**Deraka**.

12 de Diciembre de 2006

22:35


End file.
